shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Walk in the Rain Part 3
Walk in the Rain Part 2 The Panno Marie cruised through the waters at a tremendous speed, while the waters around them exploded with cannon fire, and Captain Rinji landed on deck with a very soft thud. His clothes were still bloody, and his crew of two looked on him with some worry. Chio: '''Captain! Are you-- '''Rinji: Hold this speed, keep an evasive maneuver, and don't worry; it's not my blood. to the rear of the ship, looking onto the much slower, but more dangerous ship that was in hot pursuit. Chio held tightly onto the helm, keeping their turns smooth, but insistant, while Usagi joined Rinji at the back of the ship. She kept her eyes mostly on their Captain, though. Usagi: If you're too tired to do this, I-- Rinji: Of course not. I'll sleep when this is done. Ready your sword. Usagi: Aye, Captain Migoto Hoshi slowly ---- Seaman: Captain Sool! We are almost ready to fire all cannons as per your orders! We've even readied all rifles! Sool: Aim at their rudder, and their main mast. Do not let up the volley until it is absolutely necessary. They are sticking close to the main land, so do not deviate from this course. Seaman2: '''Cannons ready, Captain! '''Sool: Fire at will! ---- The Marine Ship was obscured by huge blasts of smoke and fire as all eleven front cannons were fired in their general direction. Cannon balls came in fast, but neither Rinji nor Usagi seemed worried. '' '''Usagi:' Itoryuu! Hentaigana! the symbol of Oni with her sword in an instant, and then sending a huge blair of energy into the cannons, making many of them explode in midair. Rinji: Bosushoku! Rinji Tsume! his claws in Haki and then striking one of the cannons straight back at the Marine ship The marines were shaken greatly as the cannon ball did partial damage to their port railing, but they were still sharp on course in their pursuit. That was when the riflemen began to unload their guns, firing at the ship. Usagi: Itoryuu... her sword Iai! Rakugaki! Daro Daro Usagi unsheathed her sword in the blink of an eye and jumped from one end of the ship's rear to the next, her sword going in crazy directions all over, striking the bullets off course, even cutting some of them in half. Rinji looked at the bullets as he saw some of them straying off and hitting his ship, and he cringed. Then he scowled at the marine ship. '' '''Rinji:' Keep up the defensive, Usagi.again painting his hands with Haki, though much more slowly this time Usagi kept her concentration, even as the shots came one at a time. She could see Rinji glowing out of the corner of her eyes as he focused every bit of energy he had left. His hands thrusted forward, making palm prints of equal distance from each other, and again, and again until there were eight palm prints in front of him, and a shield developed between the circle of glowing palms. He brightened as his concentration entered into its final step. Seaman: '''Captain! Are you seeing this? '''Sool: What is happening over there? eyes glared in disbelief as he saw a great shining entity on the deck of the Panno Marie 'Rinji: 'hands onto the shield in front of him Naibunjutsu! Hachihira BETTO! As he shouted this, the energy shined a blinding light that even made Usagi have to close one of her eyes and take cover. A gigantic beam of light gushed from Rinji, and blaired straight back at a completely unprepared marine battleship. The front of the battleship was the first to bend, and then rupture completely, all of those on the front deck fell straight off of the ship or were pushed straight back to the inside quarters. The lower front hull also caved in, all of those in the base of the ship were flooded, and the ship began to sink forward as the blast of energy disipated completely. Rinji's technique not only destroyed the front part of the Marines' ship, but also boosted their own ship an entire ninety yards forward. He saw what the blade did to the Marine ship, and he did not smile, not even a little. He looked down at his hands to see the blood that he spilt that day, and soon they faded as his eyes gave in to great fatigue. His legs did a rubber-band bend and his body completely slouched before he fell forward, only to be caught by Usagi, who picked him up quickly and held him. '''Usagi: '''Rest now, Rinji. her hand on the side of his face as his eyes completely closed, and he went completely unconscious Walk in the Rain Part 4 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Walk in the Rain Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side